


[德哈]Hello My Love（NC-17）

by Cryogenian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:46:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryogenian/pseuds/Cryogenian
Summary: 算是《夜莺》的后续，PWP。





	[德哈]Hello My Love（NC-17）

**Author's Note:**

> 车什么的就随便开开吧，仰头望天。

哈利站在霍格沃兹城堡的天台上。这是邓布利多身中阿瓦达而丧命之地。

今夜是西风，柔和的气流吹散了徘徊在天空多日的阴霾，久违的轻松感充盈着哈利的每一寸肌肤。他放下手里捧着的白玫瑰和紫丁花的花束，细细理好每一片花瓣。他站起身，退后三步，郑重鞠了一躬。

“当紫丁花最近一次在庭院中开放的时候，

那颗明星从西方的夜空中陨落了，

我哀悼着，并将随着一年一度的春光永远哀悼着……”

赫敏念诵起这首诗。一开始只是她一人的声音，逐渐有旁人的声音加入了，最终变成了集体朗诵。人们把哀思寄托在一首麻瓜长诗中，随西风而上，传达给不灭的英灵。

“是的，我的同伴，我夹在他们中间，我要永留着对他们的记忆，为了我敬爱的死者，

为了那个在我的一生中和我的国土中的最美好、最智慧的灵魂，正是为了他的缘故，

在那里，在芳香的松杉和朦胧阴暗的柏林深处，

紫丁香，星星和鸟儿和我的深心的赞歌都融混在一起了。*”

一诗念完，人们纷纷低声祈祷“梅林在上”“愿梅林保佑”。这时有人拍了拍哈利的肩膀，哈利扭过头，看德拉科站在他身后。他穿着宽大的黑色袍子，没有一丝装饰，神情肃穆，竟丝毫看不出马尔福家的傲气了。提醒哈利的人默默退开，留下给他们谈话的空间。

德拉科脸色有些苍白。哈利知道食死徒并未看在马尔福家以往对伏地魔的贡献就对德拉科有丝毫的手下留情，所有伤口都是能造成最大伤害又能留着德拉科最后一口气的。被救出来的时候德拉科几乎没有呼吸了，紧急送进圣芒戈抢救了好几天才算是吊住了命。随后就是漫长的修养期。今天是两人两年以来第一次见面——在德拉科清醒的情况下。

修养的前四个月德拉科一直昏迷不醒，哈利为此忧心如焚。庞弗雷夫人安慰他这是正常的现象，德拉科只不过在用睡眠修补自己的身体。哈利眼瞧着德拉科旧伤渐愈，魔力日益恢复才勉强放心。后来德拉科醒了，哈利便只挑他睡着的时间去——他实在不知道该如何开口谈起他们的感情。

这次德拉科突然在医院以外的地方出现，让哈利有些猝不及防。

“你怎么来了？”哈利皱眉。他的本意是想让德拉科回去休息。夜间的风对于身体健康者来说十分宜人，但德拉科身体好了没多久，这风可能不比冬日的寒风好多少。

但是德拉科似乎误解了哈利的意思，认为他不想看见马尔福——杀害邓布利多的元凶——出现在哀悼邓布利多的场合，灰蓝的眼里闪过一丝受伤。他点点头，转身就要离开。风带起黑袍的一角，哈利下意识地抓住了。

德拉科顿住脚步。

“我、我们谈谈？”哈利发现自己挽留的举动，耳朵有点红。但他下定决心要把自己的感情理理清楚，开诚布公地和德拉科谈一次。“我们谈谈。”他重复一遍，这次是坚定的陈述句。

德拉科点点头。

“行。”他说，“但是我是否能够假设我们的谈话将在一个私密环境中进行，而不是在这里？”

哈利这才发现所有人都盯着他们，于是脸一下烧起来了，急忙松开手。

德拉科似乎笑了一下，苍白的脸上稍稍显出了血色。他的眼眸在星空下极为明亮，像是被月光照亮的云海。他就就那样含笑注视着哈利，但这神情一闪而逝。他闭上了眼睛，睁开时又恢复成之前的平静肃穆。

“那么我们该在哪里见面？”他问。

哈利愣住了，好一会才开口：“在、在我的起居室吧。金妮，”他转头对一个漂亮的红发女孩说，“能麻烦你把小马尔福公爵带到我的起居室吗？谢谢你。”

那女孩嫣然一笑：“和我客气什么，哈利陛下。”

 

德拉科尽可能让腰板挺得笔直，从后面观察着那个叫金妮的红发女孩。哈利没有说出她的姓氏，但从她的相貌特征就能看出她是韦斯莱家的人。一种莫名的恐慌——这种恐慌在过去的几个月里一直萦绕在心头——占据他的思绪。

他知道自己睡了很久。虽然醒过来时圣芒戈的医师大为惊讶，认为他受了那样重的伤竟然还能只用短短四个月清醒——十七年前被伏地魔那样用钻心剜骨折磨的隆巴顿夫妇至今昏迷，但德拉科只觉得他睡得太久，久到错过了很多事：比如这个叫金妮的女孩，比如哈利被叫做陛下。

他再一次确信：在他被救出去和刚刚醒来时看见的翠绿眼眸和呼喊都是幻觉。

德拉科在心里嘲讽自己的软弱和奢求。当哈利拽住他的袍角时他心里的欢喜和希望根本压不住，就像雨后丛林里的蘑菇一样瞬间探出头。他所能做的只有尽量不让这狂喜在脸上显露太多。然而等哈利喊出那女孩的名字，用的是就像一起生活了很久的家人那样亲密熟稔的语气，德拉科的心一下就凉了。他第一次知道原来西风能这么冷。

他跟在金妮的背后，即使用非常马尔福式的挑剔眼光观察她，也不能不承认她的确是个漂亮姑娘。她的红头发艳丽如火，身姿窈窕，再加上她是韦斯莱的小女儿，而众所周知韦斯莱是哈利最坚定的盟友，哈利与她的结合可以说是兼顾情感和政治目的的完美婚姻。

他嘲弄自己，指责自己，脚步却不停，好像一旦跟不上金妮他就永远失去和哈利好好谈一谈的机会了。

眼前那片红色的身影停住了。沉浸在自己思绪的德拉科一惊，差点撞上去。他急忙站住，不动声色整理好自己的情绪。金妮打开眼前的门。

“就是这里。”她回过头来，神情淡淡的。德拉科向她致谢。

金妮也在打量他，德拉科感觉得到。她亮棕色的眸子就像雪亮的剑刺在他脸上，审视着他。

德拉科往前跨了一步，迈进门里。金妮魔杖一指点亮起居室的落地灯，又盯了德拉科一眼。德拉科能感到那目光里藏着复杂的情绪。他猜测大约是厌恶，好奇，困惑的结合体，就像在天台上的那些人投射来的眼神一样。

金妮退出门外，德拉科看着那两扇厚重的木门缓缓合上。这下房间里只剩下一人了。圆形的起居室空旷而安静，德拉科甚至觉得自己的呼吸和心跳声撞在墙壁上会产生回音。他观察着周围，房间地板上铺着厚厚的地毯，金红配色，饰有格兰芬多狮的纹样，非常波特的风格。少量的家具——这倒是出乎意料——大多也铺着猩红嵌金边的法兰绒布料。落地灯看起来非常普通，几乎像一个麻瓜的灯具，灯罩是柔和的亚麻白，暖光的光线从那里投射出来。德拉科随便找了一把扶手椅坐下。

他一手撑住侧脸，闭上了眼睛。

 

门吱呀一声开了，声音很轻，但还是惊醒了德拉科。他这才发现自己不知不觉在哈利的起居室睡着了。来人在门口站了一会，随即向德拉科走过来。他刻意放轻了脚步，踩在地毯上慢慢靠近德拉科。德拉科没来由地觉得那脚步声很柔软。他仍然假作睡着的样子，只是眼睛睁开一条小缝，正好让他看清来人。

那正是哈利。刚在在天台上光线昏暗，德拉科没有看清除了他的脸以外的部分。现在在落地灯的光线下哈利一步步向他走来，黑色巫师袍前襟敞开，里面是合身的白衬衫，勾勒出他挺拔的身形。他越靠越近，越近德拉科越心如擂鼓。他真害怕哈利会听见他越来越快的心跳声。

德拉科垂着头，刘海为他不住颤抖的睫毛提供掩护。他看着哈利在他面前站定，慢慢伸出手拨开他额前的头发，发丝被触动的感觉传到头皮，麻酥酥的痒。德拉科急忙闭眼，生怕被发现是在装睡。虽然在黑暗中，但他能感觉到哈利正在凑近他，凑近他——

吻印在德拉科额头上，一触即分。

德拉科不由自主睁了眼，猛地抬起头。哈利没想到德拉科醒着，被他一抬头吓到了，红着脸往后退了好几步才站稳。

他们对视，德拉科仰头哈利低头，让灰蓝色和翠绿色碰撞在一起，就像年少时德拉科站在树下仰望夜莺的绿眼一样。不过，这一次无关仇恨。

空气中净是青年人隐秘的心思浮动。

哈利率先移开了视线，欲盖弥彰地咳嗽了两声。德拉科还在住院的时候他时常在夜里去看望，总会看着德拉科的睡颜落下一吻，有时在额头，有时是嘴唇。哈利并不怕德拉科会突然醒来，因为圣芒戈在他入睡前一定会让他喝下睡眠魔药。这动作做的太多成了习惯，以至于……咳。

这下尴尬了，哈利暗自谴责自己，怎么就没忍住呢？

他能感觉到德拉科仍然定定地看着他，灼热的视线几乎要在他脸上烧出一个洞来。哈利被这样的眼神盯得受不住，脸红着偏过头去。眼珠却不住转动，悄悄瞄向德拉科又赶紧收回来，像受惊的猫儿一样。

“你……”

“为什么？”

一句话刚开了个头的哈利被德拉科没头没脑的疑问词弄迷糊了：“什么为什么？”

“为什么……吻我。”德拉科哽了一下。该死，他根本控制不了脸上的温度升高。不过看见哈利羞涩得几乎要爆炸让他心里好受了一点。

“……啊？”哈利更迷糊了，他感到自己的思考能力似乎随着那个吻一块留在德拉科那，要不然他现在怎么会大脑一片混沌；而德拉科虽然也很慌张，但头脑似乎还是清楚的。

德拉科叹气：“你的脑子是巨怪吗，波特？我是说，那个叫金妮的女孩……”

他又说不出话了。哈利倾身上前用吻封住德拉科剩下的话，从唇上传来的热度和力度无一不显示着那人此刻狂乱的情感。

哈利生气了。

德拉科便也生气，又有点莫名其妙的委屈。两重情绪之下他一只手紧紧扣住了哈利的后脑勺，另一只环住他的腰往自己身上带，同时舌尖向前攻去。哈利发现不对想要退开时已经晚了，他整个人都被牢牢锁在德拉科身上，嘴唇也不自觉张开，任由德拉科的舌头胡作非为。

哈利心一横，开始笨拙地回应德拉科。他毫无章法地和德拉科纠缠，投入的样子像是要把自己送入德拉科口中，又带着任性的占有欲。德拉科感知到了哈利的心思，心下又喜又悲，想要更进一步却感到不应当，只能唇舌的攻势愈发凶猛，手上的力气也大了些，像是要把哈利融入到他的骨血中。

直到两人都感到窒息时他们才依依不舍地分开，哈利不知什么时候已经坐在德拉科腿上。他急忙要站起来，却被德拉科用力抱住，脸埋在肩膀上。哈利被这样的德拉科弄得心软，拥住德拉科的肩颈，头轻轻靠着德拉科的。

“那七年里可没见过你这样。”哈利轻声地，半开玩笑地说。

“那是我那时候混蛋，不知道我，嗯，喜欢你。”德拉科的声音闷闷的，“哈利，我……对不起，我刚才太激动了，我不该……”

“你不该什么啊你不该？”哈利这下算是听明白了，又好气又好笑，低下头抵着德拉科的前额对他一字一句地说：“德拉科，我知道你喜欢我，也知道我喜欢你。所有人都知道这个！你不是想知道我为什么吻你吗，这就是答案。”

德拉科看着那两汪清澈的绿眼，那里面充满暖意和爱，几乎让他醉倒在其中。他怀疑自己的耳朵出了问题，或者他还在那四个月的沉睡中而眼前只是另一个美妙的过分的梦境。他恍惚着说：“哈利。”

“嗯。”哈利把德拉科搂得更紧了一点，“真的，我爱你。”

不需要更多定心丸了。他们不约而同再次找到对方的唇吻上去。德拉科小心翼翼地舔舐哈利滚烫的唇瓣与齿列，仿佛用再大一点力气哈利就会碎掉。哈利却对他温吞的节奏有些不满，才有过一次深吻的经验就想要反客为主。德拉科手上威胁地抚摸哈利的背，顺着哈利心意加深这个吻。

哈利口腔里很热，德拉科的头脑被那样的热度烫化了。他原本隔着哈利的衣服在抚弄，现在掀开了衬衫下摆手往里面钻。哈利打了一个激灵，但是没有要求他停止。德拉科便越发大胆。他的手指扫过分明的脊椎骨，暗暗赞叹哈利的蝴蝶骨形状之优美；又一路向下，掌心贴合哈利的腰；再绕到前面，拂过每一块腹肌向上，触及到那两个小点时恶趣味地捏了一下。

“唔！”哈利整个人都抖了一下，和德拉科相接的嘴唇中漏出一丝呻吟。德拉科停下接吻让他喘喘气，手上动作却一刻不停，挑逗把玩着哈利的乳尖。哈利想躲，但是刚才的一吻似乎夺走了他所有的力气，只能软软地伏在德拉科身上任由他煽风点火。

德拉科察觉到身上那人起了反应，故意凑到他耳边用气声说：“你硬了。”

气流掠过哈利的鬓角吹动乱糟糟的黑发，哈利痒的直往德拉科怀里蹭。他的手不老实地往下探，按住德拉科同样硬挺的下身。

“做吗？”他懒洋洋地仰起脸笑。德拉科看得呼吸一窒。

“当然，我的陛下。”

 

“等……等一下！”哈利惊慌失措地抵住德拉科的肩头喊，后者正抵在哈利腿间慢条斯理地剥去他的白衬衫，露出刚才接吻时被折磨得已经红肿的乳尖。德拉科不紧不慢，低下头从哈利的颈侧开始吮出一个个红痕。他的舌尖在哈利的每一寸肌肤上游移，留下的湿迹触到空气有些凉。德拉科终于吻到哈利胸前，他一口叼住左侧，牙齿不轻不重碾压着那一点。同时他的手并没有闲着，不知怎么的把哈利下半身的衣物也脱去，随手扔在一边。

哈利躺在起居室厚厚的地毯上，还没反应过来自己和德拉科是怎么突然走到这一步的。德拉科的舌头扫过皮肤麻酥酥的痒，他羞耻的的全身都要烧起来了，眼睛更是紧闭着不敢看。

“你想去床上吗？”德拉科暂且放过了哈利可怜的左侧乳尖，轻声问他。哈利眼睛睁开了，看着德拉科。他懵懂的眼神把德拉科逗笑了，同时产生了一种莫名的罪恶感，仿佛是他诱哄着哈利躺在他身下，借着他什么都不懂就和他做爱。哈利显然是个新手，从他巨怪一样可怕的吻技就能看出来。

当然对于德拉科来说，来自哈利的每一个吻都是迷情剂。

哈利摇摇头：“你忍得了？”他费力地从手边巫师袍的口袋里掏出魔杖，对着德拉科挥舞了一下把衣服变走。这下两个人总算赤裸相见了，肌肤相贴的感觉格外好。他们的身躯交叠，阴茎撞在一起时两人同时发出一声呻吟。德拉科握住两人的阴茎快速套弄起来。

哈利的理智啪地一下断了，他满脑子都是德拉科：德拉科的手，德拉科和他贴在一起的触感和热度，德拉科的吻和喘息。快感从那处像通电一样流遍全身，让人兴奋又害怕，哈利除了紧紧拥抱住德拉科呼喊他的名字以外找不到更好的慰藉方式。他眼前一片空白，再回过神来就发现自己射在了德拉科手上。

在哈利到目前为止的十九年人生中，这算得上是排名第一的尴尬时刻。他死死闭着眼睛不去看德拉科的脸。德拉科笑了起来，一手拉着哈利的手触碰他的阴茎，另一只手拈起哈利歪歪斜斜勉强挂在鼻梁上的圆框眼镜放到一边，在哈利的眼睫上落下一吻。

“帮我射出来？”他含糊地从唇间吐出这句话，气流轻轻吹拂在哈利脸上。哈利蹭蹭他的嘴唇。

“你不想做到最后吗？”同样粘腻含糊的语气，说出的话却让德拉科再一次惊喜万分。他抬起头看着哈利，那双翡翠色的眼睛睁开了，满含爱意和信任地注视他。德拉科用力抱住哈利。

“我爱你，哈利，”两人赤裸的胸膛紧密贴在一起，“我的心脏只为你跳动，只为你。”

他们接吻。哈利自发把腿抬起来，环在德拉科腰间。德拉科顺势借着精液的润滑往哈利腿间探去，尽数涂抹在那个小口周围。那种粘腻的触感很是怪异，德拉科的手指在私密部位戳弄也很叫人紧张，哈利不自觉地收缩了几下。

“放松，”德拉科的手指在穴口打转，他想起刚才对哈利的称呼，“陛下，放松。”

“唔，别那么叫我……”哈利仰起头索吻，脖颈拉出一道优美的线条。

“那要我怎么叫？小殿下怎么样？”德拉科没有满足他的要求，啄吻着哈利的脸颊却唯独遗漏嘴唇。哈利的后穴又收紧了一点，想要抬起手挡住脸却被德拉科空出的左手一把按在头顶。

“不要那么叫！”哈利蒙着水雾的绿眼睛瞪向德拉科，凶巴巴的眼神被情欲软化成委屈。德拉科暗骂一句，只感到下身更硬的发疼。

哈利的皮肤很白，不是德拉科那种“蓝血贵族”式的苍白，而是健康的白皙肤色。此刻他深陷情欲之中，身上泛着浅粉，一碰就会敏感地颤抖。德拉科一根手指破开了不时收缩的后穴，从里面按压哈利试图让他别那么紧张。配合一刻不停的吻，德拉科伸进第二根手指，向更里处探索。

哈利的内部潮热，包裹着德拉科的手指还不时挤压。德拉科轻抚哈利的额头劝慰他放松，一切交给自己。哈利喘息着回他：“我怎么知道怎么放松……啊！”

德拉科摸准了哈利的敏感点，开始不断按压那一处。哈利一开始还在勉力压制，但那早就不是他自己能控制得了的，呻吟几乎是争先恐后从他嗓子眼里冒出来。  
被按揉的快感很奇特，和刺激阴茎完全不一样。哈利被强烈而陌生的快感冲得鼻子一酸，眼角也开始泛红，声音不自觉地染上了哭腔：“德拉科，我……嗯唔……好奇怪……”

哈利试图收紧肌肉固定住德拉科在体内搅弄的两指。但不可否认的是，德拉科给他带来的快感确实让他害怕又兴奋。他含水带雾的绿眸如同起了雾的湖面，看向德拉科的眼神有点怯怯有点期待。德拉科爱怜地吻过那双翠绿的眼睛，满溢的爱意撑得心里发痛，高涨的性欲让他的阴茎硬的生疼。他吻哈利的唇，舔舐被蹂躏到红肿的两瓣软肉，与此同时他抽出了手指。哈利不满地发出声音，有些沙哑，沾着汗水和喘息。德拉科被那声音勾得咽了咽口水。

德拉科一手抚慰着哈利在之前的按揉扩张中再次挺立起来的欲望，一手拿起被哈利扔到一边的冬青木魔杖挥了挥。魔杖的尾端粗糙，拿着有些硌手，但与他契合的像是自己的魔杖。德拉科把魔杖尖伸进哈利的后穴，清清楚楚念出咒语。

哈利立刻感觉后面被大量冰凉粘腻的液体充满了。他呜咽一声，不由自主往上挣扎，好像那样就能逃脱德拉科带来的怪异感觉似的。德拉科加快撸动哈利的速度，让快感转移哈利的注意力。他抽出魔杖尖，掌心是冬青木魔杖疙疙瘩瘩的触感，突然一个恶趣味的想法在他脑海中成型。德拉科的手改为握住杖尖，杖柄触及到哈利的穴口，缓慢地推进去。

哈利尖叫了起来。杖柄表面粗糙不平的颗粒粗暴地碾过肠壁，撞上敏感点的时候让他又疼又爽。他下意识想要收缩括约肌，但那只是增加了肠壁和魔杖的接触面积，让魔杖的触感更加清晰罢了。哈利被吊着不上不下，急的眼角溢出生理性泪水，张开嘴大口喘息像缺水的鱼儿，手臂拼命搂住德拉科仿佛抓住了最后的救命稻草。德拉科看着哈利的反应轻笑，魔杖在他的控制下操着哈利的后穴，逼得哈利流下更多咸涩的泪，再用唇舌吻去。

“现在就不行了吗？我还没有进去呢。”他恶作剧地冲哈利烧红的耳廓吹气。

哈利失神地望向德拉科，只觉得他本质上还是小时候那个爱恶作剧的男孩，用的手段总能轻松逼迫哈利到爆发的临界点——这让哈利感到不服气，被压制的感觉驱使哈利做出点小小的反抗。于是他把手伸向德拉科的胯下，握住涨大的阴茎笨拙地抚弄起来。哈利无师自通地揉搓冠状沟，修理整齐的指甲轻轻抠挖顶部的小口。他很快满意地发现德拉科游刃有余的表情崩裂，于是愈加得意，持续刺激着德拉科的欲望。

德拉科倒抽一口气，握着又狠狠抽插几次后一把拔出魔杖放到旁边，换上了自己的手指。他直接伸进去三根，攻势比起第一次用精液扩张时更急。德拉科轻车熟路找到敏感点的位置，按压那一处给哈利带来尖锐的快感，德拉科乘机三根手指撑开肠壁。

“操你，马尔福，”哈利喘息着，撑起上身催促德拉科，“你怎么还不进来！”

“现在是我在操你，哈利小殿下。”德拉科总算觉得扩张的足够，把哈利翻过来摆出后入的姿势，手拍打在哈利的臀部留下暧昧的手印。哈利回头，碧绿的眸子被生理泪水浸透，在落地灯暖黄的光下晶莹剔透地闪着光。他望着德拉科，情欲里带一点委屈，仿佛在控诉德拉科的粗暴动作。

德拉科深吸一口气，扶住硬挺的阴茎埋进哈利潮热紧致的身体里。

他前戏做得足够，此刻插入的动作也很慢，但哈利还是感到后穴被撑到了极致。他浑身都被德拉科撩起的火点燃了，意识模糊，只有身上德拉科的肌肤格外真实。

德拉科忍耐的时间足够久，耐心所剩无几，见哈利并没有什么不适反应就开始动作。他操弄哈利又急又快，每一次都准确地顶在那一点，哈利呻吟还未逸出唇边就已经被撞到支离破碎。常年不见阳光的臀部被激烈的动作撞得通红，臀肉轻颤，引来德拉科爱不释手的把玩。胸前的两点也没有被冷落。那两个通红的小肉粒被玩弄的发硬，德拉科刻意用指甲去捏拧它们。

哈利迷迷糊糊觉得他变成了一颗青苹果，被德拉科咬开表皮，吮吸汁液再吞吃入腹。他努力迎合德拉科的动作，收缩括约肌追求更多德拉科带来的快感。他被德拉科折腾地哽咽，胡乱喊着德拉科的名字。德拉科安抚地从背后抱着哈利，吮出的红痕细细密密铺满哈利的脊背。

哈利瞪大了翠绿的眼睛。他被操弄的腿软，颤抖着几乎要支撑不住跪姿，全凭着手臂和德拉科扶着才没倒下去。

“德拉科……德拉科！”肠壁又一次被重重擦过，哈利爽地仰起头，呻吟被顶撞得变了调，“我……唔……”

身后那人却抽出了阴茎。哈利不满地嘤咛抱怨，高热的肠肉夹紧试图挽留德拉科。下一秒他就被翻了过来。德拉科抬高哈利的腿，抚摸着被拍打得通红一片的腿根，恶趣味地抹开腿间流下来的润滑液像是抹开甜蜜的糖浆。他的手法过于色情，哈利颤抖起来，感觉自己又要射了。他伸出手圈住德拉科的脖子，凑上去交换一个深吻。

德拉科再度操弄起哈利的后穴，正面位允许两人的身体紧密相贴，仿佛融为一体。哈利原本是主动上前亲吻，却被德拉科从后面带来的快感折腾的坚持不住，偏过头大口喘气。

最终他们一同到达顶峰。哈利一口咬在德拉科肩上，指甲也因过多的快感在德拉科背上留下几道红印。德拉科抚摸哈利的脸颊，那上面红晕未退，还带着情欲的温度。哈利有些迷蒙地看着他，伸出舌头舔舔德拉科肩上被他咬出的牙印。

“我抱你去清理？”德拉科吻哈利的额头。哈利感到困倦，点头答应，仍然不忘抬头，示意德拉科与他接吻。

德拉科无奈地笑，他从没想到哈利面对喜欢的人竟然如此粘人，这让他又心疼又喜爱：“你的嘴唇明天该肿的不能见人了，哈利。”但他还是顺着哈利的心意，碰了碰他的唇。

德拉科看着哈利困得眼皮都睁不开，小心翼翼把他的头枕到自己肩上，抱着哈利幻影移形到浴室清理后再放到床上安置好。哈利在浴室时就已经睡着了。他纤长的睫毛安静地低垂，神态祥和，嘴微微张开，白皙的身体裹在格兰芬多式金红色被子里。德拉科不由得幻想这具身体躺在墨绿色床单上的样子。

他拥哈利入怀，也闭眼睡着了。

——THE END——

*出自美国诗人沃尔特·惠特曼《当紫丁香最近一次在庭院中开放的时候》


End file.
